I'm Gonna Kick your A
by BisexualKaren
Summary: Based on Season 4 Ep 2 where Karen buys a better gift for Nathan than Grace. I stretched the imagination a bit and swapped out Nathan for Will because this is a Grace/Karen fic. This is a one-shot smut fic.


"I'm gonna kick your ass" Grace grumbled at Karen.

"What was that honey?" Karen asked distractedly while walking back to her desk in the Grace Adler Designs office.

"I said-" Grace firmly grabbed Karen's arm and spun her around to face her and leaned in only a few inches from Karen's face. All this began earlier in the day when for Will's birthday Karen had outdone Grace with his present by, oh say, a few thousand dollars. So naturally Grace was angry because when did Karen ever give a shit about Will anyway?

"I'm gonna _kick_. _your_. _ass_." Grace finished through grit teeth.

At that Karen smirked and leaned forward a few inches so her lips were only a breath away from Grace's and seductively growled, "I'd like to see you try."

Karen then turned around and sauntered over to her desk, bent over it slightly, propping herself up with her hands. She turned to look at Grace over her shoulder while shifting her weight to one leg as to accentuate the curves of her ass. After Grace stood unmoving from her spot across the room, Karen challenged, "So, are you going to kick my ass or not?" Karen saw the look of uncertainty dance across Grace's face and rolled her eyes while straightening up again. With Karen's back to her she started, obviously annoyed, "Good lord honey! You need to live a little sometimes. I mean your office is closed and the door is locked. No one is going to-" Karen stopped suddenly when she felt Grace's hands trace gently up her arms, settling softly onto her shoulders.

Grace rested herself along the length of Karen's back and gently brushed her hair to the side, exposing the woman's soft pale neck. She ever so slowly started placing kisses up Karen's neck and along her jaw lingering with her lips for a second after each peck. Grace's lips then made it to their destination, Karen's ear.

Jack had filled Grace in on Karen's secret spot that he guaranteed would drive her wild every time and she was eager to test that out.

Grace then started to swirl her tongue and nibble on Karen's ear. At that, Karen released her breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in a very long shaky sigh. The brunettes head fell back onto Grace's shoulder as she leaned back into her with most of her body weight, not trusting her legs to support her for much longer.

"Ohh Grace," Karen moaned. Her voice suddenly much deeper, with a big smile playing off her lips. "You've been talking to Jack haven't you?"

Grace smiled into Karen's neck, "He may have given me a few tips."

"Well then honey, let me show _you_ a few things." Karen purred and started to straighten up and turn to face Grace. But before Karen could turn around she felt Grace's hands quickly slip from her shoulders, down her arms, where they roughly grasped Karen's wrists in a handcuff position, turning her back to Grace again.

"Wha- Honey! What are you doing?" Karen demanded.

Before responding, Grace pulled Karen's arms back while pushing her down to bend Karen forward over her desk, prompting a grunt of surprise from the shorter woman.

She then leaned over, bending down and laid on top of Karen.

"I'm still mad at you, and I'm thinkin' you should be punished." Grace growled into Karen's ear.

This caused Karen to shudder and started to feel a distinct wetness under her skirt between her thighs.

"Oh honey, I didn't know you had it in you." She purred in response as she smirked and turned her head to the side to look at Grace.

"Oh honey.." Grace mimicked, "There's a lot you don't know about me yet." She then grabbed a fist full of brunette hair and, while still laying on top of Karen's back effectively holding her down, Grace claimed Karen's lips with her own. The two women began kissing passionately and Grace wasted no time parting Karen's lips with her tongue so they could deepen the kiss. The red head began to bite on Karen's bottom lip. This caused Karen to whimper into Grace's mouth and start pushing up against her and grinding her ass against Grace's hips.

Wanting to heat things up even more, Grace quickly glanced around the room to find something to secure Karen's wrists with. She settled with some long, thin strips of fabric she had been using earlier to upholster some chairs. In one swift motion Grace stood up, swiped the strips of the table, moved Karen's arms above her head, and tied her wrists together.

" _Mmmm_ , Gracie you continue to surprise me." Karen smiled over her shoulder at Grace, eyes heavy with desire.

Grace took a second to drink in the sight before her. There was just something so incredibly sexy about seeing _the_ Karen Walker all disheveled, tied up and bent over her desk waiting to be taken with eyes for Grace and Grace only.

Grace positioned herself directly behind Karen again and began to slowly drag her hands up Karen's bare legs starting at her knees and sliding her way up the outside of her thighs until she got to the bottom hem of her skirt. Grace then slipped her hands up and under the front of Karen's skirt where she finally felt the wet heat of Karen's desire through her panties. She began to gently rub her fingers in a circular motion around Karen's clit through the fabric.

"Oh… god, honey.. please just… fuck me already Gracie" Karen begged through heavy breaths while grinding against Grace's hand.

"Tsk tsk, Kare I'm in charge today, remember?" Grace scolded while she roughly hiked Karen's skirt up over her firm ass and full hips, leaving her exposed besides the black thong left on. Karen gulped and fidgeted, becoming desperate to get off. Grace grasped Karen's ass with both hands massaging it as she appreciating how it felt in her hands. With a devilish smirk, Grace then spanked the brunette causing a yelp, "Oh! Yes- harder Gracie, I've been really bad."

Of course she's into spanking, Grace thought to herself with a laugh. Grace spanked her one more time on the other side to even things out, leaving a solid red hand print on each cheek. Feeling like she had teased Karen enough, she lay back down along the length of Karen and slid one hand down her back, over her ass and slipped Karen's panties to the side, not wanting to waste time removing them completely. She began swirling two fingers around Karen's opening, which was unbelievably wet from all the teasing Grace was making her endure. Grace's breathing began to get heaver as she finally slipped into Karen, slowly but firmly pumping in and out as deep as she could and leaning down to bite down on Karen's shoulder where her shirt had slipped down a bit.

" _Oh.._ fuck honey… _yes!_ Just like that!" Karen exclaimed in ecstasy. Grace started to speed up and Karen began lifting her hips to meet Grace's fingers allowing her to enter even deeper than before, both women now echoing each other with heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Just as Grace felt Karen begin to tighten around her fingers, she slid her fingers out, her hand soaked with Karen's desire, and stood her up and untied her hands wanting to finish Karen off a different way. Karen groaned in frustration until Grace sat her down on the edge of the desk and knelt in front of her, hooking Karen's leg over her shoulder. Much to Karen's delight, Grace picked up right where she left off and slid her fingers back into Karen as deep as she could, curling her fingers inside her, reaching for that special spot. Karen threw her head back and began to scream a succession of 'Oh Graces' as Grace leaned forward taking her clit into her mouth sucking and flicking her tongue as fast as she could. Karen was close to the edge again, she reached down with her newly freed hand and grabbed a fist full of thick red curls, and began to buck her hips against Grace's mouth and hand.

"Oh fuck, don't… stop honey, I'm.. gonna come" Karen cried out.

Immediately after Karen struggled to get that out Grace felt her tighten around her fingers and throb against her tongue and she came with an " _Oh Grace_ " and a shudder that racked her small frame. With that Karen collapsed backwards onto her desk, laying flat on her back, unable to hold herself up any longer. As she lay there catching her breath, Grace stood up and climbed on top of her. She began gently and passionately kissing Karen, and the two women smiled into each other's lips, soaking up the moment of pure bliss.

"Wow honey, you really rocked my clock there. Maybe we can try this again sometime?" Karen asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Oh Kare, that was just the beginning of what I'm planning on doing to you today." Grace playfully responded. And with a wink she slid down off Karen and pulled her into an embrace and kissed again her before leading her out of the office.


End file.
